Zeige Dich, Kyuubi
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: In the Wave mission, Naruto unlocks his mother's bloodline from when he sees Haku kicked by Gato, watch as Naruto uses an old power not seen in years, the power of the Bounts! Naru/Fem.Sasuke, Fem. Haku, possible Fem. Uchiha harem and possible Fem. Kyuubi
1. Fox Unleasehed: I am a Bount

Zeige Dich, Kyuubi

What if Naruto had a power not seen since his mother, against a Fem. Haku, Naruto will unlock his true power, the power of the Bounts. This is not a crossover.

I don't own Naruto or Bleach; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo.

"" Speaking/**Bold for Inner Sakura, the Tailed Beasts, and Naruto's doll**

'' Thought/**Bold for Inner Sakura, the Tailed Beasts, and Naruto's doll**

Surrounded in a dome of ice mirrors were three people, one boy and two girls. The first boy looked about 12-years-old, and was 4'10" with sun-kissed blonde hair that went in every direction. He wore an orange jumpsuit with the shoulders blue, a pair of baggy orange pants, and a pair of blue, open toed Shinobi sandals. His eyes were a deep blue color, and his face had six pencil line thin whisker marks on his face, three one each cheek. He was barely standing in the ice mirror dome; his name is Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine Tailed Fox. He was holding his dying teammate in his arms.

Said teammate was another 12-year-old, only this twelve year old was a girl, she wore a tight, short sleeved blue shirt that greatly showed her D-class bust, which comes from a lot of training and was at a height of, at least, 5'. She wore a pair of white shorts, very short that is, it showed her firm ass and her very sexy legs. Her bluish black hair spiked at the back of her head, flowed down to the middle of her back, and fell as two bangs that spilled over her heart shaped face. Her onyx eyes were closed, oh and she had a paper fan, red and white in color, on her back. She is one of the last four Uchiha clan members left alive: Sasukira Uchiha (), but she preferred to be called Kira, plain and simple.

The last girl was at least 15-years-old, she wasn't out cold, in fact, she was the one that was dominating the fight, she wore a blue, baggy battle kimono with a brown long sleeved shirt under the kimono, and the edges of the kimono were white. She wore a red chocker around her throat. Her black hair was tied into a bun and fell into two bangs over the side of her heart face. A white mask covered her face and chocolate brown eyes, the mask had a red marking going from the left side of the mask and ended as a spiral in the middle of the mask and a red streak going from the bottom of the mask and up part way on the right said of the mask. She was Zabuza's apprentice, Haku.

"So," Haku said in a low voice "Is this the first time you've ever seen a loved one killed?"

"This is the way of the Shinobi that we can't help."

"Just shut up!" Naruto barked at Haku, holding the head of his deceased teammate/ first kiss. Speaking of that his mind went back to the kiss he and Kira had on their last day at the academy, he was glad when the other left, he was embarrassed as hell, but he did get her to blush. Anger swelled in the blond as his chakra began to skyrocket. He looked up, his voice changed as he spoke: "I'm going to kill you," his voice like that of a demon.

In an explosion, red chakra surrounded Naruto in what looked like a vortex, a fox like head on top of the chakra. Naruto also changed, all the needles that impaled him were shooting out of his body, and his wild, blond hair became even wilder and shaggier. The whiskers marks became even wider, darker, and more feral looking, with his eyes going from their normal cerulean blue to a crimson red and the pupils becoming slits. His canine teeth became like those of fangs and his fingernails lengthened to the size of claws. This was Naruto first taste of the Nine Tailed Fox's power and it was addicting.

Meanwhile, fighting in the mist was his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and the former Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist leader, Zabuza Momochi, who was also Haku's teacher and father figure.

Kakashi is Naruto's sensei and was taught by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, he was wearing a green vest (the chunin and jonin vest are roughly the same), with a ANBU shirt and ANBU pants, his headband was worn on his forehead, similar to most ninja, all dark blue, borderline black, and keeping his gravity defying silver hair out of his eyes. He wore a mask, a similar color to that of his clothing, but his eyes were the most peculiar. His right eye was black, but his left eye was red with three black tomes in it, there was also a scar going horizontally along the eye, it was the dojutsu (eye technique) of the Uchiha clan, received from his best friend, Obito Uchiha, the Sharingan. He had used his dog summoning jutsu and has Earth Style: Summoning: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu to hold Zabuza in place.

The man he held in place, Zabuza Momochi, Zabuza had a Mist village headband with the metal plate pointing towards the right and worn a little high. He was 6ft. even and wore a pair of gray blue pants and no shirt revealing his upper body. A giant zanbato sword was off to the side as Zabuza was held down by Kakashi's dogs; the blade had a hole around the top and was curved at the end. Oh, and he has no eyebrows.

(Ok, now that the boring stuff is out of the way, the dialogue and action begins now!!!!!!!)

The jonin look up as Naruto was being consumed by the Nine-Tails chakra.

"KAKASHI," shouted the no-browed mist ninja, "I swear if Haku is hurt, your little brats will be the first ones to die!!!!!"

"Sorry Zabuza, but nobody will be dying, safe for you." Stated the Cyclops jonin, "Because I plan on ending this right NOW!"

'I have to end this now, before the fox escapes from Naruto, there's still time!'

Kakashi went through three hand signs (Ox, Rabbit, and Dog), and held out his hand. The sound of Lightning crackled around his hand as the chakra became visible. With a shout, Kakashi called out the name of his own original jutsu "LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Back at the Ice dome, a Demon Fox empowered Naruto charged at Haku with a ferocious roar.

'What have I done?' thought the ice user, 'I caused this boy to become a monster.'

(I'm going to skip the whole Naruto/Haku fight scene and get going to the part where Naruto activates his Bount powers.)

Before Naruto and Kakashi could give the killing blows to the downed Haku, out cold from chakra exhaustion and Zabuza still bound by Kakashi's Fanged Pursuit jutsu, an evil cackle was heard.

"Well, Demon of the Mist indeed, looks more like a drowned cat." Said the evil tyrant known as Gato

"Oh, if it isn't that little bitch that broke my hand, I owe you something for that."

Gato swung his foot as hit kicked Haku in the chest, anger swelled in Naruto, horror was evident in Sakura Haruno's and Tazuna's faces hatred in Kakashi and Zabuza. Suddenly, Naruto heard the voice of the Kyuubi beast inside of him.

"**Kit, I know you can hear me, I can feel your hatred towards that man; use your hidden power to kill that man."**

'What?' thought the blond.

"**To use this power, the power of the ancient race of the Bounts, your clan. As its surviving member, you must show all your power."**

**To use this power, you must use me, I am your doll, your weapon, to use my power. You must say the saying of the Bounts, and say the release command: "Zeige Dich, Kyuubi." **(Zeige Dich: Germen for Show Yourself; Kyuubi: Japanese for Nine Tails) **"Remember Kit, you are of a great race; you are a BOUNT!"**

Naruto snapped back to reality and glared at Gato, he raised a kunai knife, and markings appeared on said knife. (The same markings that were on Kariya's chest after he absorbed the Jokai Crest) He readied himself to attack: "Gato!" shouted the Bount, "For what you did to Haku, you will DIE, HERE AND NOW!"

"Oh really?" spoke the tyrant pig, "And why is that kid?"

"Because… I am of a great race, I am a BOUNT!" the blond dropped the kunai and upon impact of the ground, Naruto released his power: "Zeige Dich, KYUUBI!"

The kunai flashed red, the ground rumbled under the bandits, the bandits screamed as a Part 2: Akamaru sized, Nine Tails Fox appeared, killing nine of the bandits, spraying the blood everywhere, the fox jumped and landed next to Naruto, preparing to attack on Naruto's command. That was until a groan was heard, causing Naruto and Kyuubi to look back. Naruto turned around to see Sasukira alive and awake, Haku awoke and teleported right next to Naruto. All of the people on the bridge looked stupefied at fox at Naruto's side. Kakashi released Zabuza, knowing that Tazuna was safe.

"Sakura, stay where you are." Said the silver haired man, "Keep Tazuna safe, we never know what a man like Gato could pull."

Naruto spoke, using one of Kyuubi's attacks: "Stand back everyone, Windestanz (Germen for Wind Dance, oh and the w sounds like a v)."

Naruto held his palm out and Kyuubi opened its maw, two tornados rushed out of Naruto's palm and Kyuubi's mouth, tearing through the bandits, but a backlash cut Naruto's arms. The bandits were all blown far away from Wave country, Naruto caused the bridge to decompose and heal his wounds. He looked at Gato, ready to kill the tyrant, so, as all cowards, Gato tried to plead for his life, Naruto tuned him out. Calling more energy to his hands, Naruto formed a sword to strike down Gato, he called out the name

"SEELE SCHNEIDER (German for Soul Cutter), Gato, prepare to die!"

Naruto brought the sword down on Gato, there was no external damage, but the sword sliced Gato's soul open, killing him from the inside out. Gato's body turned a sickly purplish color before he dispersed into many spirit particles. Everyone looked in awe of the blond haired Bount, the fox returned to a kunai, to which Naruto picked up a put in his kunai pouch. All of the citizens of Wave arrived and then, cheered as they saw everyone safe, Gato gone, and their hero, the last of the Bounts, Naruto Uzumaki standing tall.

Chapter end

Yes; Naruto can use the attacks of Kariya attacks and Quincy abilities, being that they both use Germen and are similar in the fact that they are humans with extraordinary abilities and absorb reishi or spirit particles to attack.

This is his mother's bloodline, as opposed to Shinobi Shinigami where the Soul Reaper is his father's bloodline

This is a harem Naruto with Fem. Sasuke, Fem. Itachi, Fem. Haku, and Mikoto Uchiha, possibly with a Fem. Kyuubi to, still not sure on the Fem. Kyuubi.

I can't do lemons worth shit, can anyone help when the time comes.


	2. Mission complete: return to the Leaf

Zeige Dich Kyuubi: Chapter 2: Return to the Leaf Village, Revival of the Bounts

I do not own Naruto: That's by Masashi Kishimoto.

I don't own Bleach: That's by Tite Kubo

A few days have passed since the battle; Naruto had passed out from summoning his doll and would have to rest. Haku and Sasukira were waiting for him to wake up, while occasionally glaring at each other.

"He's mine you know," Sasukira said, her voice like that of Alexis from Yu-Gi-Oh GX (don't own), "Naruto that is…he's mine."

Haku let out a scoff and the Ice Mistress turned to the Uchiha.

"Unlikely, I think he prefers a stronger woman, one who won't have thousands of fan boys after her, you'll probably have other picks but he's not one, he's mine." Haku retorted, the Bloodline users glared at each other, the air began to chill around Haku as Kira's Sharingan flared to life. Naruto groaned and began to wake up, Kira and Haku looked down at him.

"NARUTO!" They shouted.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Kira asked.

"Do you have a headache Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, they steadily leaned over the blond Bount and got closer and closer, before they knew it, they were smothering the poor bount with their breasts, Naruto struggled under them, muffled get offs where heard from him. They two girls heard him, looked down, blushed and got off of him, letting him breath. Naruto was red as a tomato as Kakashi walked in.

"Hello there you three, glad to see you up Naruto." Kakashi said.

Kakashi sat down on the floor, across from his student.

"Naruto, it seems you and Kira have awakened your bloodlines, congratulations, you two." Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto and Kira smiled and Naruto stood up, he stretched and looked towards Kakashi.

"So sensei, what's going on with the bridge?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-sama, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, and I," Haku started off, "have been helping Tazuna-san finish up the bridge, Sasukira," Haku said Kira's name with venom in her voice, "was caring for you while you were you." Kira glared at Haku and mouthed the words, "I'll fuck your ass up bitch" to Haku, Haku retorted, mouthing "Not before I rip off your pussy you slut."

Of course, Naruto and Kakashi were oblivious to it, and talked about what had transpired and answering some of Naruto's questions.

"So Naruto, you unlocked your mother's kekkei genkai, the power of the Bounts."

"I know sensei, but what happened to her, and my father?" Naruto asked.

"Both of your parents died in the Nine Tailed Fox attack," Kakashi said sadly, "you know Naruto, they loved you dearly, they wanted to raise you as a good person and a great shinobi." Kakashi patted Naruto's head and smiled his paten eye smile.

"Well then, if you're feeling better Naruto, I think it's time for us to start heading back to the Leaf Village."

"No!" Haku shouted and grabbed Naruto, holding him protectively, like a child would a stuffed animal. Kakashi had another, more mischievous and perverted eye smile, while Kira began to release a small amount of killer intent, her Sharingan becoming a level three tomed Sharingan. Haku realized what happened and blushed.

"I…I mean uh…I don't want you guys to just up and go, Zabuza-sama and I finally made some friends." Haku stuttered, keeping her hold on Naruto.

Kira gritted her teeth and began doing the hand signs for Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.

"Now now Haku-chan, who said we were leaving you two?" Kakashi spoke up before Kira finished the jutsu.

"Huh?" Haku asked, releasing Naruto from her grasp, Kira grabbed Naruto at that point and drug him down stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Kira-chan stop!" Naruto said as his head was banging the stairs.

"Shut it dobe!" She shouted, ending Naruto's shouts as the door opened and closed.

"Now Haku-chan, you and Zabuza-san will be coming to the Leaf Village with us. Zabuza would normally be executed. As he is Rouge Ninja, ranked an A class in the Bingo book, but since you two helped us with our mission and freed the Land of Waves from Tazuna, he may just be under probation."

Haku nodded and stood up, walking down stairs and out the door to find Naruto and Kira.

They weren't too far away, Naruto and Kira were at the bridge seeing how the construction went.

"Glad to see the bridge finished," Naruto said, "hopefully the Land of Waves will return to normal."

"Yeah, people shouldn't be forced to go through such things." Kira said looked down at the water.

Naruto nodded sadly, Haku appeared shortly and walked onto the bridge.

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun," Haku spoke up…Kira cleared her throat to say she was here, "oh and Kira," she said off handedly, pissing of the Uchiha princess, "Kakashi-san needs you two to pack up and get ready, but," Haku handed Naruto his bag, "I did it for you Naruto-kun." Haku said in a flirty voice. Naruto opened it, his pack was organized, his clothes folded and his kunai and shuriken polished.

"Oh wow Haku-chan," Naruto said excitedly, "this is great, thank you." He said hugging her. Haku returned the hug and, with her head towards Kira, stuck her tongue out in a taunt fashion.

"Remember Naruto, hug her as much as you want," Kira said, "I was your first kiss." The last part came out in a flirtatious voice.

Naruto blushed but before another fight could break out between the girls, Sakura, Kakashi and Zabuza showed up with their packs too, Zabuza had Haku's and Sakura had Kira's.

"Kira-chan," Sakura said, "here, I packed for you."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Kira replied

"I packed yours up Haku-chan, well; I finished for you, since you only had your scrolls left." Zabuza said, handing Haku her pack.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama." Haku bowed.

"Haku, don't call me Zabuza-sama," Zabuza said and Haku looked down sadly, "I was think more along the lines of…father." Zabuza finished and Haku looked up with widened eyes as Zabuza smiled. A quick hug between them and Haku took her pack as Kira took her pack from Sakura.

"You're not going to leave without saying good bye now are you?" The shinobi heard, they turned to see Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and the entire Land of Waves standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Old man, Miss Tsunami, Inari, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to thank you four again for your help, as well as thank Zabuza and Haku for leaving Gato and helping us to finish this bridge," Tazuna said, "I'd also like to apologize again for deceiving you and your team Kakashi-san, I put you and your team in danger and that was wrong, I promise to pay you four and also Zabuza and Haku for your help when the Land of Waves regains our money."

"You're welcome." Came from the shinobi and many shouts of good byes from the people of the Land of Waves and the ninjas heading him.

"Hey Grandpa, what are we going to name the bridge?" Inari asked

"How about the Super Awesome Ultimate Wave Bridge of Super Awesomeness?" Tazuna said happily.

The entirety of Wave did a face vault at this with anime style sweat drops over their heads, Tsunami was the first to recover.

"Dad, how about the Great Naruto Bridge, name for the hero that got our spirit back?" Tsunami asked.

Tazuna nodded and announced the name, loud enough for Naruto and the others to hear it.

"Okay then, I, Tazuna, Master Bridge Builder, hereby dubs this….The Great Naruto Bridge!" He announced as the people of Wave cheered.

Hearing the announcement, Naruto blushed in embarrassment and pride; Kakashi smiled, proud of his student and sensei's son, knowing Minato and Kushina would be proud too; Sakura gave Naruto a sisterly hug; Kira and Haku kissed Naruto's cheek and tried not to glare at each other and ruin Naruto's moment, Zabuza patted Naruto's head gently, as a way to good job.

(Time Skip: 3 days later)

The bridge made a literal shortcut between The Land of Fire and Land of Waves, the normally week long journey had been cut in half with the bridge in place and the six shinobi found themselves outside the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. At the gate were two of the most common Leaf shinobi, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Higane.

Izumo was a common Leaf shinobi, at age 24 and a height of 5ft 5in, Izumo was dressed in a standard Leaf chunin garb with a bandana that extended to the back of his head. His hair was seen through the bandana that was covering his left eye, a large bang over his right ear, and out the back of the bandana.

Kotetsu was also a common Leaf shinobi, also 24, he was one inch shorter than Izumo at a height of 5ft 4in, Kotetsu had a standard Leaf headband with spiky black hair that went out in every direction. He has a small black goatee and a bandage over his nose and around his face, and dressed in standard Leaf chunin garb much like Izumo.

"So, Kotetsu, when's Naruto returning?"

"Here he come Izu…OH MY GOD IT'S ZABUZA MOMOCHI!"

The two of them ran, a twin trail of urine following them.

They group sweat dropped as they walked up, a dash through the village brought them to the Hokage's tower.

"Come on up Kakashi-kun." The third hokage said as the group walked into his office. Mikoto and Itachi, Sasukira's mother and sister, were both there, having returned from a mission of their own.

"Kira-chan!" They shouted and hugged her.

"Mom, sis, you're embarrassing me!" She complained.

"We're family; we're allowed to embarrass you." Mikoto and Itachi said at the same time.

We all know what Mikoto looks like, long black and blue hair, kind eyes and a great figure that made all the women jealous.

Itachi, as a girl was the same height as her canon male counterpart, her black hair still had the pony tail that went all the way down her back. She wore a skin tight uniform that showed off her figure and large E cup breasts, something she loitered over Kira. However, Mikoto held her F- cup over Itachi when she was teasing Kira.

Kakashi walked over the hokage.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto unlocked his kekkei genkai." Kakashi told him.

"At such a young age! Well now, you never cease to surprise me Naruto-kun." The elder kage said.

Before they could continue, the rest of the shinobi council busted in.

"Lord Hokage," spoke Shikaku Nara, "we need to talk."


	3. Revealing the power of the Bounts

Zeige Dich Kyuubi:

I do not own Naruto: That's by Masashi Kishimoto.

I don't own Bleach or the Bount abilities: That's by Tite Kubo

Chapter 3: Revealing the power of the Bount.

Sarutobi gave a deep sigh; he had just been chewed out by his own shinobi council. He knew he was wrong for hiding the fact that Naruto was Minato and Kushina's child from them, he regretted the decision. The only one of the shinobi council who knew was Mikoto Uchiha, and that's only because she was Kushina's best friend. He should have told Choza and Shibi, both of which worked with him on a jonin team prior to Minato becoming hokage. He also knew he should have told Hiashi as his late wife Hikari and Kushina were teammates. Naruto had asked them to keep his heritage to the Forth Hokage a secret from the civilian council, for now. So here Sarutobi was, standing before both the shinobi and civilian councils; Squad 7, Zabuza, and Haku were standing behind him. Sarutobi was holding back his anger, hearing the civilian council call Naruto a demon in his presence, shouts of his execution and blaming him for allowing an A-rank rouge ninja in the village. He held it back, even the shinobi did as they saw the frustration on the wizened hokage's face, until he snapped.

"SILENCE! THE CIVILAN COUNCIL WILL SHUT UP AS OF THIS MOMENT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOU ALL EXECUTED FOR AN ATTEMPT TO REVEAL AN S-CLASS LAW OF THE VILLAGE!" Hiruzen shouted, the murderous intent was palpable, the civilian council nearly fainted from the force, Hiruzen held back enough because he wanted them awake. Kakashi, Zabuza, and the shinobi council looked much winded but were able to hold their own; Kakashi was able to shield his genin from the force of Sarutobi's killer intent, even though they weren't the targets. The hokage let the intent die and allowed those whom fainted to regain consciousness.

"Now then," Hiruzen said, "as of this moment, no one shall speak unless I give them permission. This here concerns Naruto and his clan."

"Clan?" One of the civilian councilmen asked in confusion.

"Yes clan and I do believe that you weren't given permission to speak Hitori-san" Hiruzen said with a glare. Well, the Bount weren't a clan, they were a species but he figured that this would keep Naruto out of the council's hands for a long while, "I checked young Naruto's abilities and have determined that it's a Kekkei Genkai."

The man named Hitori gave an apology as Hiruzen continued. He was still curious as to how the clan heads found out the truth of Naruto's heritage but they refused to tell him anything but he had a feeling Mikoto said something, when he wasn't looking. Mikoto raised her hand like a kid in school.

"Yes Mikoto-chan?" Hiruzen asked.

"If possible, may we see a demonstration of Naruto's abilities?" The Uchiha matriarch asked with a smirk.

The shinobi council looked towards her, wondering what she was planning, being Kushina's best friend, Mikoto gained an affinity for pranks as well and she had one planned. Her idea was that, once demonstrated, Naruto would be able to be placed under clan protection.

"Hmm, very well, Naruto-kun if you would?" The hokage asked.

As Naruto stepped forward, hands in his pockets, holding his face in a steeled look, showing the council he was not afraid of them. They couldn't touch him anyway; he was a ninja now, under the Hokage's command only.

"From what I read in the scrolls left by my mother," Naruto lied, having learned all from Kyuubi so far, "my clan can manipulate reishi, or spiritual particles, of non-living things to empower myself or heal my wounds." Naruto said and took out a regular kunai. He stabbed his hand, letting out a grunt of pain as everyone gasped as blood dripped from the wound. Before anyone could say anything, the kunai decomposed into blue specks known as spiritual particles and entered Naruto's wound healing it.

"This can only be done a limited amount of times before it'll kill me or slow me down. I can also concentrate it into a blade called Seele Schneider, which cuts open one's soul." Naruto explained and formed the blade.

"I used this to kill Gato of Gato's Shipping Company, the bastard was killing the people of Wave Country and he wouldn't have stopped either. I'm still reading up on them but the last ability I unlocked on the mission, each Uzumaki (Bount) could summon a being called a doll to fight alongside them."

"Really now, perhaps you wish to show us your doll Uzumaki?" Danzo asked, scheming into thinking that he could finally convince Sarutobi to let Naruto into ROOT.

Sarutobi glared at Danzo, the old war hawk has been trying to take the position of Hokage from him for years and trying to convince him to make Naruto into a living weapon. Sarutobi gave Naruto a nod to continue.

Naruto returned the nod, ignoring the old war hawk and took the Kunai with the Jokai Crest symbols on it out and held it towards the ground, he let it go and as it neared the ground he chanted.

"Zeige Dich," Naruto said as it glowed red, "Kyuubi!"

The moment he said those words, his doll was summoned. Kyuubi roared to life and walked towards Naruto, bowing low in respect. The council and the ninja were shocked, unsure of what to do. Kakashi eye smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He caught onto Mikoto's plan.

"As of now, with permission from the Hokage and Shinobi Council; I, Kakashi Hatake, would like to take my position on the shinobi council as head of the Hatake Clan and place Naruto Uzumaki under Hatake Clan protection." Kakashi spoke up.

Mikoto stood up.

"I, Mikoto Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan; welcome Kakashi Hatake and the Hatake Clan to the Shinobi Council and also place Naruto Uzumaki under Uchiha Clan protection."

The other shinobi soon follow: the Hyuuga; both Main and Branch sides, the Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Nara, the Yamanaka, and the Akamichi, even Asuma spoke up about giving Naruto Sarutobi Clan protection as he was the Sarutobi Clan head since his father was Hokage. To add insult to a majority of the civilian council's injury, one of their own, one Kita Haruno, Sakura's mother, offered Naruto a place to stay if he ever needed it.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, "until you're 18, you'll need someone to act as a proxy in you place as Uzumaki Clan head."

"Um, what's a proxy old man?" Naruto asked.

The other gapped at Naruto called Sarutobi and old man in front of the council, Sarutobi only laughed however and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"A proxy is basically a stand in, someone you trust to take over your duties until you're ready." The Hokage told him.

"In that case; I, Naruto Uzumaki, until I come of age, would like…chunin Iruka Umino, to be my proxy as Uzumaki Clan Head." Naruto said.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen called his ANBU; they were covered in black cloaks, a cat mask on one and a fox on the other.

"Please fetch Iruka Umino and bring him to the council chambers."

The ANBU nodded to the Hokage as flashed out, within seconds, the scarred chunin was with them. He looked none too happy.

"Naruto, what did you do this time?" Iruka groaned out.

"Hey! I maybe a prankster Iruka-sensei! But how come every time I'm among the council or Hokage you think I'm in trouble!" Naruto pouted, causing those that did like him to chuckle.

Iruka sighed to his surrogate little brother/son. He smiled a kind smile, he had many examples but knew it would be better not to at the moment. He then noticed Naruto's doll Kyuubi. His gaze hardened and he glared at the fox, he looked to Naruto with a look that said he'd have to explain in full later. He let out a breath and relaxed, his kind smile returning.

"You're right Naruto, I'm sorry. So, how come I was summoned?" Iruka asked the hokage.

Hiruzen went serious and looked towards the chunin.

"Iruka Umino, it appears that young Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki Clan and has just awakened their Kekkei Genkai," Hiruzen said as Iruka's eyes widened and then gave Naruto a proud smiled; the hokage continued, "after talking with him, young Naruto was told he would need a proxy to stand in for him until he is 18 and old enough to take position of Uzumaki Clan head, and he said the person he trusted the most…is you."

Iruka looked shocked and then looked towards Naruto, the two of them shared a smile and Iruka nodded.

"I, Iruka Umino, chunin of the Leaf, accept as Naruto Uzumaki's proxy for Uzumaki Clan Head." Iruka bowed.

The civilian council roared in protest, but stopped when Kyuubi growled, the doll version of the fox may not have seemed as threatening as the full sized fox, and since it was basically Kyuubi with only two tails of its power and the rest still in Naruto, the fox made it quite well known of how it felt about its container/wielder being threatened.

"**QUIET MORTALS!" **Kyuubi roared, shocking everyone, even Naruto.

"**It's been many years since the Sage of the Six Paths separated me and the rest of the tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails and you humans just got stupider and stupider, it'd be funny if it wasn't so aggravating." **The fox growled.

"**I think this makes it pretty obvious that Naruto isn't me! I wish it was as easy as that however, you people disgust me. I understand hatred, but to allow a child…A CHILD" **Kyuubi roared,** "to roam as he had, to allow him to be attacked and nearly killed for something he had no control of! NOT EVEN DEMONS WOULD ALLOW A DEFENSELESS CHILD TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!" **

The shinobi council looked down in shame, knowing that they could have done more to protect their best friends son from some of the shit he went through but didn't. The civilian council wasn't as smart.

"Why should we believe you demon," a business woman asked, "you're probably getting ready to kill us as we speak." She said glaring.

Kyuubi growled threateningly.

"**First of all wench, my name isn't Demon, in my doll version it's Kyuubi but my true name is Kurama."** The fox, now known as Kurama said.

"So, Kyuubi isn't your real name?" Naruto asked.

"**It is but it isn't, all tailed beasts have a moniker and a name, I'm the Nine-Tails aka Kyuubi for my doll summon, but my real name is Kurama. The Four-Tails is called Yonbi but his real name is Son Goku. The One-Tails is called Ichibi but his name is Shukaku, or Shukaku the Sand Spirit as his full name. However I believe I got off topic, I know you have questions like how can I talk and such correct?" **Kurama asked.

The humans…well humans and the one Bount, nodded curiosity in their eyes and loathing in the civilian councils, other than Sakura's mom of course as this is not a Sakura bashing fic.

"**Very well, allow me to get comfortable first." **Kurama said as it went from fox to human form.

His height was like that of an average teenager's, making him look 15 or 16 years old. His hair was a vibrant red color, much different than the burnt orange of his fox form. His eyes were no longer crimson with fox slit pupils but instead a bright green color. He was wearing pink slacks with a pink shirt under it with a pair of tabi and sandals. He had a rose at his hip, however, his face and overall appearance looked more female than male (note I haven't given the final call on Fem. Kyuubi or male and Kurama is Kyuubi's real name so I used Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho as the human form, but I think I'm going to nix Fem. Kyuubi in this fic).

"Now then," Kurama said, "since we got the pleasantries out of the way." He said politely but his eyes held anger at the attitude of the humans and a wisdom that would transcend the years he looked.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Kurama cut him off.

"The reason I became your doll is because of you being only half Bount, chances are you never would have developed one. During the battle on the bridge, you began to absentmindedly absorb spirit particles from Haku's mirrors, so that gave your power the boost it needed and I chose to become your doll and weapon as a way of to make up for making your life a living hell." Kurama said.

Naruto closed his mouth, shocked that Kurama answered his question without him even asking it.

"Now then, I believe it's getting late, I can't stay out of Naruto to long. Council, Kakashi, Zabuza, Lord Hokage and everyone, have a good evening." Kurama said kindly and disappeared, a reddish hue entered Naruto's kunai and his stomach.

Everyone was silent and Naruto thought.

'Things are going to get a lot more interesting.' He grinned his trademark grin as the Hokage dismissed him and the council.

(End)

Yes I rushed this one also, I was running low on creativeness but next chapter will be better. However I am going to try and finish Power of the Black Samurai so I have it ready prior to the premier of Power Rangers: Super Samurai to come out sometime this year. As such PRS: The story continues will be renamed to Power Rangers Samurai: Darkness Descends. Black Fire will also be redone as will all fics with the Samurai Rangers. It will be slow now that college started back up and I joined my local fire department. Until next time.


End file.
